


Cursed Words

by yumenoyousei



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Shameless Smut, Thirsty Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenoyousei/pseuds/yumenoyousei
Summary: After making out (heavily) with Ladybug and getting his heart broken again, Adrien decides to move on and try his luck with Marinette.　Just to find an unexpected similarity between his lady and his princess.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184





	Cursed Words

**Author's Note:**

> I already knew I was going to hell but after that Idea couldn't leave me at work (lol), when I die and the demons show this fic as proof for me to go hell I'll just be like 🤷🏾♀️
> 
> I'm surprised it came more serious than the original prompt I posted on the Miraculous Fanworks discord sin channel which was:  
> "the reveal that happens because LadyNoir do some heavy petting/grinding and Adrien discover that Ladybug curses a lot when in pleasure  
> Later (more or less a month) when Adrinette go down and dirty and Marinette curses, Adrien has a “wait a moment” moment"
> 
> It's not specified but they are around 18 years old.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, you sinners.

Chat Noir would like to say he had no idea how he and Ladybug had started to kiss. In all honesty, he genuinely had no clue how the flirting had evolved into quick touches and lingering looks. 

However, he was fully aware that he had been the one pushing outside their comfort zone, staying a step closer to her, teasing and tempting until now.

Now they were kissing, tongue in the other’s mouth, hands grabbing literally anything they could.

When Ladybug grabbed his ass, Chat Noir moaned. 

“Milady,” he whispered as she kissed his jaw. He really hadn’t anticipated going this far, or even the intensity his Lady had. 

“Fuck,” she said, “I didn’t imagine it would feel this good.”

“You imagined?” He said, trying to tease but he knew his voice was barely a whisper.

Ladybug paused a moment, looking down, then up to his crotch. “If I said I started to imagine ways to get your dick out of this magical leather so I could suck it, what would you think?” One hand palmed his dick, just to prove her point and Chat hissed.

“Milady,” he found himself moaning and captured her lips once more. His hands went to her ass, pulling her closer. He felt her grind against him. He was seeing stars.

She pushed him to sit down on the floor and straddled him, his crotch aligned with hers.

“If I can’t have the real thing, let me have the best next thing,” she said and ground even more.

Chat Noir let his head fall back and Ladybug took this opportunity to gently bite his chin. 

His hands went to her chest, softly rubbing and Ladybug cursed again. 

“Fuck…" she said, stretching the vowel. "Chaton…” she kept saying in-between even more curse words. 

“Milady, I’m gonna…”

“Me too, Chaton,” she then whispered in his ear, “make me cum.”

Chat Noir hit his release at the words, Ladybug following his suit a few seconds later, with the quietest “fuck”.

They stayed a moment silent, with only their ragged breath in the air. Chat Noir reached for a kiss.

She kissed back, slowly, taking her time, her arms wrapping around his neck.

“Plagg is going to be so pissed,” he said as they broke the kiss.

She giggled. “Do you think they can know?”

He shrugged. “But where the cum goes? Does it magically disappear or will I be super uncomfortable in my boxers once I transform back?”

She laughed and Chat Noir looked at her amazed. “This is really what you are thinking right now?”

“That and the fact that you are beautiful…” he kissed her, “and so hot,” he gave another kiss, “and I want you so much.”

Her eyes never left his, lust clear in her gaze. “I want you too but…” She detached herself slowly, and Chat knew this conversation will not go well. “The only way to go all the way is…” she sat next to him, shrugging.

“But Ladybug…”

“I know. I know!” It wasn’t the first time they talked about their identities. “I trust you with my life… But I don’t know, just telling each other identities…”

“But…”

“The rules… they exist for a reason…”

Chat Noir stayed silent. He saw where she was coming, but they had been blatantly flirting, crossing the ‘friends’ barrier, he knew she liked him. She knew he loved her. Yet every time, this conversation was brought up and things fizzled. 

“There’s this girl… in my civilian life,” he said and knew he was being unfair. He didn’t look at her. “She’s amazing… and I think our friends are trying to get us together… I know better than try to move on from you, I tried once and it failed miserably but…”

“It could be different with her?”

Chat Noir nodded, refusing to look at her. “I want to believe that we are meant for each other. You see how well we work together. But every time we have something…”

“I tell you we can’t.”

They stayed a moment silent. Chat Noir didn’t know how to continue. 

“You know the boy I used to love?”

“Yeah?”

“I think he’s now into me.”

“I thought he had friend-zoned you.”

“I thought so too but… And I thought it was so unfair now that I… with you.”

“Why you don’t give him a chance? You never told him that you loved him so maybe you do have a chance,” the words were hurting him as he said them. It was stupid. He knew what they both were doing; making the other one jealous. 

Not that what he had said wasn’t true. Adrien was getting closer to Marinette and by the number of times they finished by themselves when it was supposed to be a group outing, there was no secret that his friends ‘shipped’ them. Maybe he had spoken a little too much about the dark-haired girl to Nino. 

But even if his feelings for Marinette were strong, he couldn’t stop loving Ladybug, even with whatever dance they were doing.

If it wasn’t for their costume, they could’ve made love!

“Yeah, let’s just date people that are in our civilian lives,” Chat Noir said, getting up. He finally looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. She was being so unfair.

He held back the need to hug her. “I will always love you Ladybug,” he said instead.

She looked up. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

-

Adrien should’ve seen it coming. Nino and Alya kept ‘not being able to make it’ every time they planned something for the 4 of them. 

He knew now that it must be because Marinette and he were closer but she had been off the last month, not telling anyone why. Every time he saw her, she faked a smile but everyone could see something was going on in her mind. 

“A movie afternoon would do you right!” Alya had said, which was why Adrien had believed it was a simple friend gathering to cheer her up.

He really should’ve known better. 

“It’s okay if you want to go home…” Marinette said as Adrien was unmoving in her living room.

“And miss a chance to be out of my house and be with one of my favourite people? Never.” He said with a smile. 

She smiled at that and just like that the mood lightened. They settled on the Dupain-Cheng’s sofa and put on Netflix, fighting on what to watch. They finally settle on an action movie about spies.

As the movie built the story, Marinette was scooting closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she rested her head on his shoulder. 

They had thrown a blanket on them as the autumn winds made it chilly and maybe that was why it came as a surprise when Adrien felt a hand on his inner tight. 

He stifled and he felt more than heard Marinette giggled. 

“You find yourself funny…” he said, mocking being mad.

“It was an accident!” 

“So you were just plotting to get me for Netflix and chill?” His tone was teasing but the way her eyes changed, emotions flickering one after the other and lust emerging victorious. 

“I.. wasn’t planing anything…” she said softly, “but I wouldn’t mind… something happening.”

He slowly bent, looking for any signs of resistance but she closed her eyes and it was all Adrien needed to put a kiss on her lips.

It didn’t take long before the innocent kiss turned more than racy. 

Adrien threw the blanket away as Marinette straddled him. 

A weird sense of deja-vu popped in the back of his mind but he refused to mull over it. 

His hands went under her shirt, touching the bare skin and she sighed in content between kisses. 

It only took a few moments before he helped her remove it. 

“You too,” she said against his lips and Adrien removed his shirt. She stayed a moment, staring, hands flat on his pectorals. “It’s even better than in pictures.”

He chuckled. “I’d be worried if it was the opposite.”

She let out a short laugh as her nails lightly scraped from his pecs to his lower abs. She kept staring at his lower abs, or more their clothed crotches. She had to be feeling his growing erection against her groin. 

He was about to say something but she beat him to him by saying: “Can I suck your dick?”

He stared at her, frozen.

“Sorry, that was too forward.”

“No,” he managed to croak. “I just was not expecting it…”

She let out a shy smile as she got off him, kneeling between his legs. She kept looking at him, unsure as she unbuckled his belt. 

His breath got caught in his throat but still lifted his hips to remove both his jeans and boxers, getting his cock free.

He wished for a moment he knew what she was thinking as she just stared at the erected member. Before he could say his worries, she grabbed the base and Adrien let out a moan.

“Tell me if there’s anything you don’t like,” she whispered but took no time to lick from the base to the tip.

Adrien knew he was going to cum ridiculously quickly. 

She took part of his length in her mouth and Adrien closed his eyes. It was one thing to get his dick sucked, but the image of Marinette, sweet and modest Marinette with his dick in her mouth alone would make him cum.

He knew not even a few minutes had passed before he said in short breaths, “Marinette, I’m gonna…”

She didn’t say anything and kept sucking. Adrien still didn’t dare to open his eyes. 

He came saying her name. 

Once he got off his high, he finally opened his eyes. Marinette was smiling. “You don’t know how long I wanted to do that.”

He felt himself blush. “Suck dick or suck my dick?” He said before he could stop himself.

“I never did it to anyone, if that’s what you’re asking,” she replied, a frown appearing on her face.

“Sorry,” he answered. “I just… I really wasn’t expecting this.”

She paused, looking at his eyes. She put one hand on his cheek. “I really wanted to suck _your_ dick, if it makes you feel any better.”

He kissed her, suddenly wondering if she had swallowed. The thought itself made more blood go south. And he had just cum.

“Marinette,” he said in between kisses, “I wanna make it up to you.”

“You don’t have…”

He didn’t let her finish the sentence that he lifted her on the couch. She let out a surprised squealed and he smirked. He kissed her inner tight. She was wearing short and he barely touched in direction of her groin that she let out a shaky breath.

“You were going to say?” He can’t help but jibe and she glared.

“Tell me if there’s anything you don’t like,” he repeated her words, making sure she knew she could stop anything at any moment.

She merely nodded, letting her head rest on the couch, hands already unbuttoning her shorts.

He chucked once more at her impatience, still kissing the bare skin available to him. She pushed down both her shorts and panties in one go.

Adrien paused to see the clothes being tossed on the ground and his eyes went back to her. He licked his lips at the sight of her pussy exposed.

“Adrien…” she said, full of want in her voice.

He didn’t need to hear it twice. He bent down and licked her entrance.

“Fuck,” she stretched the vowel and deja-vu hit Adrien once more.

He ignored it and kept licking. She kept cursing. He sucked on her clit and she let out more curses.

It was bad that she cursed like Ladybug, her tone was exactly the same. 

That thought made him pause. He straightened up and looked at Marinette.

Her eyes were still half-lidded, only wearing her bra. 

Adrien couldn’t unsee the resemblance in her expression.

Marinette finally caught on that Adrien was not teasing and looked at him curiously. “Adrien?”

“Milady?” He asked.

Marinette clearly froze. “What… Why that nickname?”

Marinette was Ladybug.

Ladybug was Marinette.

Now that it was in front of his eyes, everything made sense.

“Milady,” he repeated. He went to kiss her lips. “My Ladybug, my princess, my one and only destined one.”

Marinette’s eyes grow big as the realization hit her. “Chat Noir? Mon Chaton?”

“The one and only.”

“But… how?”

“You can’t fake a moan like that. Also, you curse a lot.”

She was still gaping at him and that made him a little uncertain. “Should we like… talk about it?”

She stopped gaping. It took a moment before she said: “Adrien Agreste, you better make me cum before we talk about any of this.”

He smiled and went back between her legs. He smiled and kissed just above her sex. She growled.

“Make me not think,” she demanded.

“Your wish is my command, Milady.”

He sucked her clit, hard.

She let out a loud “fuck!”

He kept sucking until her hips were moving on her own. Mixed of “Adrien, Chaton, fuck” were heard as he put one finger in, then two.

He kept pumping, sucking and licking until she orgasmed, her whole body shaking, letting out the loudest stretched “fuck” he had heard so far.

She reached for him, taking his face in her hands for a kiss.

She snorted when she felt his member that had come back to life while he had been satisfying her.

She wrapped her hand around it.

“Marinette,” he moaned. “Shouldn’t we…” She pumped before he could finish.

“Adrien ‘Chat Noir’ Agreste, fuck me and then we’ll talk.”

He let out a ragged laugh. “Your wish is my command, Marinette ‘Ladybug’ Dupain-Cheng.”

-

Adrien wasn’t sure how they got to her bed without hurting themselves but with Marinette in his arms, bathing in the afterglow, he didn’t really care.

She whispered her fears caused by ‘Chat Blanc’, he whispered back words of encouragement. “We’ll figure it out,” he said because now she was in his arms, there was no way he’d let go.

“I’m sorry,” he finished by saying after a moment of silence.

“Why?”

“I used you to make… you jealous. I thought I should apologize. To Marinette you, I mean.”

She snorted. “To be fair, I’ve been rejecting Chat Noir you because of Adrien you so…”

Adrien propped himself on his elbows. “What? The dense guy you liked, the one who friend-zoned you since college was me?”

She laughed at him and he melted. “You really had no clue?”

Adrien let himself fall back on the bed, thinking back all the moment from college. “Oh. It does make sense… so you were stuttering because you liked me?”

“Arg. Forget about that. It was so embarrassing.”

Adrien let out a toothy smile. “It’s adorable.”

“Shut up!”

Before he could kiss her, they heard Sabine say through the door: “Marinette? Could you please come to pick up your clothes?” There was a pause. “And are you staying for dinner Adrien?”

Needless to say that it was a very awkward dinner at the Dupain-Cheng’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I can only write a Marinette who's thirsty for Adrien/Chat Noir's dick, I don't make the rules
> 
> It was never specified here but Sabine and Tom were out of the house (for whatever reason) and I just kept crackling alone thinking of them arriving home and seeing most of their daughter's clothes in the living room. I do headcanon them to be chill parents that do not condemn sexual activities ('as long as you are being safe!')  
> Also, the suits cockblocking them will never stop being funny to me.
> 
> On a serious note, I do think that Marinette is traumatized about Chat Blanc and that would stop her to date Chat Noir, even if she falls deeply in love (I also think she's still afraid after the reveal which makes her even more paranoid but it's ok because Adrien would comfort her)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
